Si no tuvieras miedo
by rose appassite
Summary: -Rose, tienes que ayudarme, algo está mal en ella-  Edward; que la chica no este enamorada de tí, no significa que esté loca-respondió.  No siempre el amor sana, a veces... envenena. Si no tuvieras miedo ¿Qué harías?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno para empezar, sobra aclarar que Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, digamos que yo...lo tomé prestado un tiempo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Si no Tuvieras Miedo.<strong>

El miedo es sorprendentemente poderoso. Puede dominar por completo cualquier mente, cualquier alma; dejándonos indefensos sobre nosotros mismos.

_¿Puedes vivir con miedo?_ O peor aún… _¿Puedes vivir sin ellos?_

Cuando el temor ocupa gran parte de tu vida…no hay lugar para nada más…

**ESTAR SOLA, NO ES UNA COINCIDENCIA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Como ya saben, Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco (MuaHaHaHa) ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién me oirá si no me oyes? <strong>

**Y nadie me responde, y tengo miedo. (Olga Orozco)**

Cap 1 ¿Qué te parece?

Bien, tenía sentido que el sol brillara. Generalmente no contaba con la suerte, pero hoy resultaba indispensable. Claro, como era lógico, este día sufría escasez de tréboles.

Sentí vibrar el celular en mi bolsillo, y no tuve que mirarlo para saber lo que significaba. La alarma.

Cinco treinta de la tarde. No faltaban ni dos horas para la estúpida "Fiesta de Despedida" que organizaban los egresados del instituto de Forks, y todavía no estaba lista; porque obviamente, formaba parte de esa generación.

Mi única escusa, medianamente creíble, para faltar, era el mal tiempo -aunque eso no fuera usual en este pueblo gris- y ahora estaba arruinada.

Me asuste con el sonido del timbre, no era posible que ya hubieran venido a buscarme. Sabía que mi mejor amigo era un obsesionado de la puntualidad, y que su novia estaba incluso más loca; pero una hora y media antes: eso era nuevo.

-¡Hey Bells!- saludo Jasper, desde el umbral. Enarqué una ceja- Es que Alice, pensó que talvez necesitarías ayuda-

-Y sabes que mi intuición no falla- dijo saliendo del auto, del que no se había movido antes.

-Alice, estas hermosa- halagarla la ponía de buen humor. Quizás así, evitaría caer en sus garras.

Esta chica era un tanto… energética. Solo nos conocíamos hace un año, ya que ella no era de aquí, pero a Jasper lo conocía desde siempre. No recordaba un solo día sin él.

Solo es dos años mayor que yo, por lo que nos separamos cuando entró en la facultad de arquitectura, en Chicago. A Alice la conocí al año siguiente, cuando Jasper vino de visita con su nueva novia.

Creo que no tardamos mucho en hacernos amigas. Debo admitir que el merito fue todo suyo.

Ella era la muchacha más hermosa de todas las que había visto, talvez como un hada por su menudez, además de la más segura de todas. Tenía el pelo corto y una elegancia natural al caminar y siempre sabía como lucir perfecta.

-Lo sé- respondió risueña- Y tú lo estarás también cuando terminemos-

Sonreí y rodee los ojos. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, la mayoría del tiempo, me divertían sus locuras.

Si alguien subía las escaleras y entraba a la primera puerta, me encontraría a mí a medio vestir, y a Alice riéndose delicadamente sobre mi cama. Jasper estaba impacientándose ya, hasta había subido a golpear unas tres o cuatro veces.

"Ya sabes Jazz, las cosas de chicas llevan tiempo" le había dicho la ultima vez, con todo el sarcasmo que podía destilar mi voz.

Después de todo era su culpa que tuviera que ir a la fiesta.

Alice estaba despampanante con su sencillo vestido blanco. Ella podía hacer que un pedazo de tela y unos metros de encaje, lucieran espectaculares.

Por mi lado, yo estaba bien. El vestido lo tenía desde antes, había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de la abuela. El color verde no era mi preferido, pero quedaba precioso en una prenda así. No era extraordinario, pero lo prefería.

Llegar a la fiesta fue lo más fácil y rápido, Forks era pequeño. Allí estaban todos mis compañeros.

Era una reunión informal, por lo que todos estaban mas o menos parecidos. Sin duda Jazz y Allie eran los más encantadores.

Él siempre había sido, algo así, como el chico lindo para todas. Salvo para mí, claro.

-Bella, este año será tan divertido- canturreó Alice tomando mi mano- lo presiento.

- Y todos sabemos que tu intuición no falla- completé.

Ella tenía una intuición completamente acertada. Era una especie de "Don Natural". A veces asustaba.

-Exacto- volvió su vista al frente y nos condujo hasta un par de sillas vacías- No puedo esperar a viviéramos juntas ¡Tengo que presentarte a Rose!- parecía muy entusiasmada.

- ¿A quién?

- ¡A Rose! Tu sabes, mi amiga- observó mi mueca desconcertada y puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Roselie? Te hablé de ella ¿Recuerdas?

- Oh. Si, me acuerdo

Rosalie Hale, era amiga de Alice de niñas. Mejores amigas.

Tanto que habían decidido ir a estudiar juntas. Según la describía Alice, era una mujer-diosa. Melena rubia, figura espectacular y personalidad fuerte. Supongo que debían ser un dúo intimidante para el resto de nosotras.

Rose estudiaba psicología en la universidad de Jasper y Alice estaba cursando su segundo año en la escuela de Bellas Artes.

Tenía entendido que las familias de ambas eran de un buen nivel social; por lo que consiguieron dos hermosos lugares en el campus, aunque Alice no estudiara allí.

-¡Será fabuloso!- gritó, pero parecía que intentaba contenerse. Reí- Además, tenemos que conseguirte un novio- rodé los ojos, ante eso.

-Gracias pero no lo necesito-

-Oh, por supuesto que si- sonaba como una abuela que regañaba a sus nietos por no usar abrigo- Quisiera tener citas triples.-suspiró- Tengo tantos planes…

-¿Triple? ¿Cuántos novios quieres que tenga?

-Vamos Bella no son todos para ti- bromeó- Igual me refería a Rose y a Emm.

Yo estaba al tanto de cada detalle de la vida de Rosalie, aunque la no la conociera. Emmett era la nueva conquista de esta chica inconquistable, pero parecía que esta vez era algo serio.

-De todos modos no cuentes conmigo, no quiero ningún novio.

-¿Quién tiene novio?- preguntó Jasper, apareciendo detrás de Alice.

-Pues no lo tiene Bella- contestó mi amiga mirándome. Jazz también me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas; le sonreí también.

-Allie no la molestes más y vamos a bailar: he estado tratando de llamar tu atención desde que llegamos- le hablaba mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- Y estoy dispuesto a pelear por ti.

-No molestaba a nadie- dijo ceñuda, mientras se dejaba llevar por su enamorado hasta la pista.

Los veía bailar, reírse y eventualmente besarse. Él la abrazaba y ella lo apartaba: jugaban. Se besaban y reían, entonces volvían a bailar.

Estaría con ellos todos estos años, supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme a estar cubierta de miel, cuando estuviera cerca de este par.

AGRADECEMOS A TODOS LOS EGRESADOS Y LOS DESPEDIMOS CON UN FUERTE APLAUSO. A PARTIR DE AHORA COMIENZAN SUS VIDAS, CHICOS- todos estallaron en aplausos.

-_por fin una vida-_pensé.

**…**

-Despierta Bella, estamos llegando- alguien zarandeaba mi brazo.

-¿Ya llegamos?- mi voz sonaba completamente patosa.

- Has dormido todo el viaje Bells- mi dijo Jasper desde el asiento del conductor.

Mire por la ventanilla. El paisaje era diferente y el sonido me resultaba completamente extraño. Hasta el movimiento bajo mis pies era distinto al de calles empedradas de Forks.

-Es lindo ¿No?- preguntó Alice mirando através de su ventanilla.

-Si lo es- contesté sonriendo.

-Espera a ver donde viviremos ¡Te encantará!-

-Seguro que si Allie, no te preocupes- algo en su mirada me alarmó.

-Podemos redecorarlo sino es así ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- parecía una malvada genio ideando un plan macabro.

Reí por todas las ideas que debían estar cruzando por su mente.

Observé a Jasper por el espejo retrovisor y me di cuenta de que también sonreía; solo que él sonreía con orgullo y cariño. Era un joven enamorado, tan estúpidamente cursi como sonaba.

-Seguramente es perfecto, no creo que haya que cambiarlo- le dije, restándole importancia.

-Eso lo veremos cuando llegues, de todas formas saldremos de compras- declaró firmemente, aunque sin mirarme.

-Alice- mi tono se volvió autoritario- tengo que vivir durante todo el mes con el dinero que mi abuela me dió-

-Vamos Bella, no te preocupes, será un regalo de bienvenida- sonaba totalmente despreocupada y no había apartado la vista del paisaje.

Al parecer mi tono de voz no era lo suficientemente amenazador para esta chica de cincuenta gramos y metro y medio.

-Por favor, en verdad no quiero- una vez que el plan (A) había sido derrotado; lo siguiente en la lista, era la suplica.

-¿En algún momento de nuestra conversación he preguntado si querías?- Rayos, Alice me estaba mandando directamente a base 3.

-No voy a ir. Y si digo que no voy a ir ¡No voy!- _por favor, por favor, por favor que el alboroto me salve de esta, _rogué en mi interior.

- Lo digo en serio Isabella; no quieres discutir conmigo- Esa era la señal para rendirme. Ella había volteado a verme mientras hablaba.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-Maldita maniática compulsiva y su maldito novio baboso- mascullé.

Ante eso mi amigo idiota río más fuerte.

-Tú vas a pagar todo lo que ella compre. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?- dije refiriéndome a él. Asintió mientras apoyaba su codo en la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó retándome a seguir.

-Nada- desvié la vista para resultar interesante- Solo quería que lo supieras- mi voz sonó jodidamente perfecta.

Alice revisaba su celular mientras Jasper pensaba en como responder para que me asuste.

-Cuidado con lo que haces Bella- dijo tratando de ser atemorizante.

-El que avisa no traiciona, mi querido amigo- contesté tan natural que me llené de orgullo de mis propias palabras.

-Rose irá- anunció Alice volviendo al mundo real- Será la oportunidad perfecta para que se conozcan.

No se me ocurría nada más para contestar que sonreír.

-Bueno señoritas, hemos llegado-

Prácticamente salte del auto. Había sido un viaje largo y tenía las piernas agarrotadas.

Jasper llevó nuestros bolsos hasta arriba y nos ayudó con algunas cajas. Había traído pocas cosas, ya que no cabían muchas en el coche, igualmente Alice tenía todo lo necesario.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Jasper, prendiéndose la cazadora- Acomódense y prepárense, por que esta noche invito la cena.

Saludó a Alice y me saludo a mí. Cuando él se fue, realmente pude apreciar el lugar. Mi amiga lo notó en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué te parece?- la pregunta inevitable no tardó en venir.

-No tengo palabras, es completamente…hermoso- Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia- ¿Lo has decorado tú?-

-La mayoría si, tu sabes, Jasper también ayudo- Me guiñó uno de sus preciosos ojos azules. Hasta una persona como yo podía percatarse del mal gusto decorativo de Jasper.

Las puerta se abrió de repente; Alice sin alterarse siguió ordenando la ropa sobre la mesa.

No pude evitar dirigir mi vista hacia la entrada.

Frente a mí se encontraba la mujer más deslumbrante; sin dudas. Había visto centenares de chicas lindas en mi vida pero ninguna como ella. Era mucho más que una rubia alta. Era despampanante.

Todo cuadro en una segundo. Rosalie, Rose. El nombre le calzaba perfecto. Tan perfecta como una rosa. Definitivamente, intimidante.

-Hola Rose- saludó Alice, abrazándola cuando se acercó- Te he extrañado- dijo efusivamente.

-Te dije que no podrías vivir sin mí- contestó ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Por suerte he estado con Bella- sonrió tomando mi mano- Bella esta es Rose, Rose esta es Bella- Nos presentó.

-Un gusto conocerte- ella me sonrió- Alice ha estado hablando mucho sobre ti, _literalmente_- cerró los ojos y los abrió teatralmente.

-El gusto es mió; ella también me ha estado hablando sobre ti- Rió naturalmente, por lo que no pude evitar imitarla.

-¿Qué hacíais? – preguntó.

-Íbamos a arreglarnos ¿Nos ayudas?- dijo Alice guiándonos a su habitación.

-Ni si quieras tenías que preguntarlo-

Era increíble como reían. Era muy divertido estar a su alrededor. En un principio me sentí un poco incómoda, pero no tardaron en hacerme sentir parte.

Perecían un par de niñas sobre tacones altos. _Muy altos. _

Alice me prestó ropa, que sin aparente explicación me quedó, y Rose mi dio unos zapatos suyos, ya que teníamos la misma medida de pie.

Ellas también se cambiaron.

Alice le ofreció que nos acompañara a nuestra cena con Jasper, pero Rose ya tenía planes: una cena familiar o algo así.

Ella se marchó antes de que llegara Jasper, así que fui la afortunada ganadora de una visita guíada por el departamento.

Verdaderamente era lo mejor que había visto. Seguramente quién lo visitará pensaría igual.

Tenía dos habitaciones, la de Alice pintada de durazno, y una pequeña cocina. El comedor era cómodo y todos los muebles combinaban perfectamente. Compartíamos el único baño, que era lo suficiente amplio para las dos. Ella ya me había hecho un espacio.

Alice había ubicado un pequeño juego de sillones en la entrada, simulando una sala de estar y tenía en las paredes unos cuantos cuadros pintados por ella misma.

-No veo el toque de Jasper por ningún lado- comenté todavía mirando boquiabierta.

-Él eligió la alfombra de bienvenida- dijo señalando el rectángulo blanco en el suelo -Claro, yo le dí las opciones.

Ambas reímos.

Iba a ser muy fácil acostumbrarme a esta vida, si todos los días eran parecidos.

Alice era sumamente feliz, lo que a Jasper indudablemente lo hacía feliz. Rose también parecía feliz.

Si todos lo eran; también yo tendría que serlo ¿No?

-_No tú eres la excepción a la regla, estúpida.-_

Rodé los ojos a la voz de mi conciencia. Desde los trece años había aprendido a ignorarla. De no haberlo hecho estaría loca. O muerta.

_-Tal vez tendrías que estarlo-_

-¡Alice!- grité ya cansada de escuchar aquel timbre malicioso de mi mente- ¿Por qué…por qué no…? ¿Quieres peinarme?-

-Por supuesto- contestó dudosa mirándome de forma extraña- Tú… ¿Quieres que lo haga?- no parecía muy confiada.

-Eso creo- la verdad era que ni yo lo creía, pero necesitaba un escape y mi pequeña hada madrina era lo único que tenía al alcance.

Alice lo dejo pasar y comenzó a arreglarme con esmero.

Estuvimos completamente listas solo unos minutos antes de que Jasper llegara. Tan puntual como siempre.

Resultaba extraña y emocionante a la vez, esta sensación de alivio y aventura.

Generalmente no era de esas chicas adictas a la adrenalina, pero esto por muy inocente que sea, era excitante.

Tenía que admitir que me agradaba, independientemente de mi odio a los cambios.

El lugar al que fuimos parecía elegante y costoso, aunque Jasper afirmara lo contrario.

La cena no tardo en llegar y la ubicación era magnifica. La noche reclamaba la corona de reina.

-¿Qué te pareció el lugar, Bella?- preguntó Jasper.

-Me quedé muda en cuanto lo vi. Alice es increíble- le contesté.

-Si, lo sé- tenía cara de un enfermo de amor- ella es asombrosa.-

-Deja de ser tan meloso, Jasper, me das nauseas- él me rodó los ojos- De todos modos es fantástica.-

-Ustedes dos-dijo Alice señalándonos- Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera, y escúchenme.-

-¿Qué sucede?- fue Jasper el que habló.

-Sucede, par de aduladores, que el próximo sábado es el cumpleaños de Rose y adivinen ¡Estamos invitados!-

-Alice, amor, eso no es impredecible has ido a cada una de sus fiestas desde que tenías seis- ella lo ignoró.

-Bella, necesitaremos comprar vestidos en nuestro día de compras.

-¿También estoy invitada?- pregunté con total desconcierto.

-Si, Bella, le has caído de maravillas- la cuestioné con la mirada- No es la persona más demostrativa de todas, pero la conozco.

-Me alegro- dije sinceramente.

-¿Será una fiesta o una reunión?- dijo Jasper inseguro-Por que si es una fiesta, Bella; querrás prepararte.

-No critiques mis fiestas- se defendió Alice- De cualquier manera ella se decidió por algo más íntimo.-

-Estupendo, hace mucho que no nos juntamos- Jasper parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Emmett, el novio de Rose. Según él, todavía no eran amigos, pero a mi entender, no tendría que esperar mucho para ello.

-¿La familia de Rose vive aquí?- pregunté de súbito, solo porque lo había tenido en la mente desde hacía algunas horas atrás.

-No Bells, ella vivía conmigo en Jacksonville ¿Recuerdas?- me sentí entupida pero asentí, agitando la cabeza- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Solo, me pareció que ella había dicho algo sobre una cena familiar-

-Oh si lo dijo; pero no se refería a su familia-me contestó.

-¿A quién se refería entonces?-

-Le llama así a cuando va a cenar con Emmett y su hermano- la respuesta de Jasper, pareció totalmente obvia.

-Entiendo, perdón, hoy estoy distraída- talvez los nuevos aires me afectaban de más.

-No te preocupes- dijo Alice- Seguramente estás nerviosa por la mudanza y todo eso.-

-Es exactamente lo que pensé- comenté mirando el plato de comida frente a mí.

-Te acostumbrarás- me consoló Jasper- y verás que todo va a ser divertido cuando lo hagas.-

-Eso espero, en verdad.-

-Si no lo haces, Rose y yo te obligaremos- bromeó Allie.

-Eso si me asusta- dije. Jasper rió, disimuladamente, y no pude evitar pensar en que talvez él estaría recordando alguna anécdota.

-A buen fin no hay malos medios ¿verdad?- contraatacó ella.

-No quiero saberlo- murmuré.

Nos la pasamos riendo la mayor parte de la noche. Me dolerían las mejillas de tanto estirarlas.

No era la chica más alegre de todas. En realidad no era muy alegre. Punto. Pero solo cuando estaba con Jasper, y a partir de ahora Alice, me volvía tan risueña.

Nos fuimos, ya entrada la madrugada, en ese momento de la noche en que el cielo estaba tan oscuro que brillaban las estrellas. La luna era magnifica.

Ni Jasper, ni yo, discutimos al momento de pagar. Hacía años que teníamos constituido un trato: si él invitaba una cena, la próxima pagaba yo. Así ayudábamos a cuidar nuestros bolsillos sin privarnos de salir.

Siempre tan caballeroso, nos dejó justo en la puerta. Podría haber apostado a que se moría por entrar, pero él siempre lograba dominar sus impulsos. Lo llamaba el arte del auntocontrol.*

Fue maravilloso- dijo Alice en medio de un suspiro, con sus zapatos en la mano-¿Estás cansada?-

-Si un poco. Perdí la noción del tiempo, completamente.- respondí, ocultando un bostezo.

-A veces el tiempo pasa volando- tomo asiento en uno de los sillones blancos- Cuando te diviertes, claro.-

-Pues entonces me he divertido a lo grande- las dos reímos. Seguramente a esta altura de la velada, nuestra cordura no era de fiar.

-Vamos Bella, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Necesitarás recuperar la energía.-

-¿Recuperar energía? ¡No lo dudes! Planeo dormir toda la semana

-Te a consejo que te reserves mañana, el día completo- la observe con el seño fruncido. Definitivamente esta chica no tenía todas las neuronas en contacto ¡¿Mañana? Ese, justamente, sería el día ideal para desarrollar la inercia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – la mueca en su rostro fue muy graciosa, aunque ella intentara simular enfado.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- rodó los ojos ante mi incertidumbre-¡Iremos de compras! ¿Recuerdas?- sonreí…muy a mi pesar.

-Si, hablando del tema, no sé si…quiero ir después de todo.- largo una carcajada histérica. Lo entendí: no tenía poder de decisión.

-A veces eres tan graciosa, Bella- se levantó para encaminarse a su habitación. Caminaba con gracia exquisita.

-Descansa Bella- dijo parada bajo el marco de la puerta. Sonreía honestamente.

-Tú también Alice.-respondí

Hubo un momento en que me sentí especial. Solo era mi amiga saludándome, pero se sentía bien. Se sentía como en casa.

Inconscientemente me levanté y caminé. No había prestado atención a mi cuarto, pero me gustaba de sobremanera.

Me cambié, me preparé y corrí hacia la cama, dispuesta a perderme en ella. Si lo sé, demasiado cursi para un par de sábana, pero en este momento era mi deseo más deseado.

Todo estaba en su lugar, incluso yo. Haber desencajado siempre no era tan incómodo como parecía, cuando te acostumbrabas.

Era una forma fácil de vivir, nadie te molesta-tu no molestas a nadie. Sencillo; solitario.

Vivir con la abuela no había sido tan malo. Ella era atenta y cariñosa; pero a veces era yo quien tenía que cuidarla. Lo que me molestaba no era el hecho de tener que ser su niñera, sino que cuando ella enfermaba se caía mi único poste. Era duro verla caer.

Sonreí con melancolía; tendría que llamarla mañana. Claro solo si seguía completa para el final de la tarde.

¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar en una tarde con Alice? Talvez solo ella lo sepa.

* * *

><p>* Irónico ¿No?<p>

Bueno...no se que escribir aca, pero quería agradecerle a quien leyó mis palabritas. Es mi primer fic; siéntanse libres de hacerme correcciones (si les gusto y quieren comentar, también (-; ) ¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Solo para aclarar Crepusculo es propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, digamos que yo solo... lo tomé prestado un tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos: <strong>

**_Hay __una esquina por la que no me atrevo a pasar _(Borges)**

Mesa para dos

-Oh Alice ¡Te ves preciosa!- exclamó Rose desde el marco de la puerta.

-No digas más, eres la cumpleañera más hermosa de todas- respondió Allie, entregándole su obsequio- Por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Basta, haréis que llore- dijo Rosalie, limpiándose unas lagrimas falsas, al tiempo que nos dejaba entrar.

-Feliz cumpleaños- la felicité, un poco tímida. Estar con ellas era genial, pero cuando me agarraban con la guardia baja mi autoestima se adhería al suelo.

-Gracias Bella- me estrechó un poco, y recibió mi regalo- veo que has elegido mi conjunto, muy sabio de tu parte.

-Está guardando el mío para una ocasión especial- se defendió Alice, moviendo las cejas subjetivamente.

-claro que si- dije- un vestido rojo sangre no podría usarlo todos los días- las tres reímos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rose- la saludó Jasper.

-Gracias Jazz- dijo la cumpleañera igual de emocionada.

-¿Y Emmett?- preguntó como todo chico rodeado de mujeres: desesperado.

-Él y Edward fueron a traer bebidas, ya regresan- sin decir nada, Jazz se sentó a esperarlos.

-¡Muéstrame lo que te ha dado Emmett!- exigió Alice totalmente exaltada.

-Venid- nos invitó Rose.

Alice había tenido razón. En su –agotador- día de compras, nos habíamos conocido mucho.

Eran muy agradables. Tanto Alice como ella, eran extrovertidas. Me ayudaron a elegir un poco de ropa, incluyendo un par de vestidos y zapatos.

No había sido tan malo como esperaba, las observé cambiarse conjuntos la mayoría del tiempo y luego, de que Alice decidiera que era suficiente, nos fuimos a cenar.

Me sentía el personaje de una película de Hollywood. Definitivamente era algo que no estaría en mi rutina diaria.

Sobre la mesita de luz había un ramo de rosas rojas y una tarjetita de parte de Emm.

-Mirad esto- exclamó Rosalie con una pequeña cajita en sus manos. Al abrirla un precioso colgante azul nos deslumbró. Era hermoso.

-Cortesía de Emmet- nos dijo ella igual de embobada. Aunque podría asegurar que al mirar la joya, Rose pensaba en él.

-No puedo creerlo- nunca había visto a Alice igual de atónita. Pagaría lo que fuera por grabarla en este estado de mudez- ¡Ese es mi Emmett!- festejó.

-Hay más, esperad- ella abrió su pequeño cajón y sacó un precioso cuadernito. Aunque era fino y delicado, parecía un poco exagerado para un anotador- Este me lo obsequió Edward.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Alice un poco confundida, igual que yo.

Con cuidado, Rose tomó la tapa y nos enseñó las hojas pentagrama das que contenía.

-Oh- exclamé- es bellísimo.

-Lo se- respondió sonriendo- dijo que tendría que componerle algo a Emmett en el.

-¿Compones?- no conocía esa faceta suya, por lo que tuve que preguntar.

-Si… a veces- los ojos le brillaban- ¡Mi madre me ha comprado un piano!- nos contó casi saltando.

-¡Que maravilla!- Alice estaba igual de emocionada.

-Rose, amor, llegamos- anunciaron desde la entrada.

Ella procuró dejar todo ordenado antes de salir.

Jasper saludaba a un muchacho alto. No podía verlo muy bien, pero destacaba por el color de su cabello, como el cobre.

El otro, ya estaba abrazado a Rose cuando volteé a verlo, por lo que supuse sería Emmett. Era de gran tamaño, fácilmente su espalda igualaría la puerta. Sus brazos eran tan musculosos, que las venas sobresalientes parecían a punto de estallar.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le oí susurrar con dulzura. Otro enamorado. Este lugar se estaba transformando muy rápidamente en la tierra de los ositos cariñositos. Besó castamente los labios de Rose, y al mirarla a los ojos, una reluciente sonrisa se extendió en ambos rostros. Giró su cabeza una vez que la soltó.

-¡Ey Allie!- Emmett la abrazó con fuerza- ¿Cómo está mi duende favorito?

Reí, no había pensado en ese apodo.

-Muy bien Emm, ¿Y tú?- era fácil notar cuanto lo quería con sólo oírla. Y sonaba muy lógico, quizá porque ambos parecían extremadamente divertidos.

-Hola, soy Emmett- dijo cuando se acercó a saludarme.

Tenía unos increíbles ojos verdemar.

-Bella- le contesté sonriendo.

-Así que Bella…- sujetó mi hombro con una de sus manos- ¿Sabes? Estuve a punto de extirparme los oídos, pues un pajarito no ha dejado de hablar de ti- mientras lo decía miraba a Alice que no dejaba de sonreir.

-Sabes que la quiero- contestó la acusada, con su mirada transparente.

El otro muchacho apareció desde la cocina, y saludó primero a Alice.

-¡Edward!- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Por fin te veo! ¿Cómo está mi niña?- le preguntó tan preocupada como si en verdad tuviera una hija.

La perrita de Alice era su adoración. No podía creer que en verdad la hubiera dejado aquí cuando visitó Forks y aún no la hubiera recuperado.

Edward rió un poco –Perfectamente, iré a dejártela por la mañana.

-¿Muchos destrozos?- todos en el planeta Tierra sabían que Leah era extremadamente inquieta.

-Sólo un par de zapatillas- le restó importancia como si se tratase de un par de calcetines. Sin comentarios.

Alice rió- te las pagaré- en ese momento volteó a verme- Oh, casi se me olvida, ella es Bella- una vez más tomó mi brazo para arrastrarme hasta ellos.

Su forma de presentarme no era muy delicada.

-Mucho gusto Bella- saludó mirándome a los ojos. El también tenía ese color, similar al de su hermano.

-El gusto es mío- contesté por educación.

La comida estaba deliciosa "hecho en casa" había dicho Emmett.

El vestido negro que traía puesto, era un poco incomodo. Demasiado corto abajo y demasiado escotado arriba. No había forma de arreglarlo.

En un momento de la noche dejé de pensar en todo. No sabía si era por los vasos de alcohol que no podía dejar de tomar, porque la mirada de Edward me intimidaba, o poruqe en verdad tenía sueño.

-Un poco más no te hará daño Bella- afirmó Emmett llenando mi vaso sin esperar mi respuesta. No confiaba que pudiera decir algo coherente por lo que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

_-Vamos Bella, ten un poco de voluntad- _pensé- _no tienes que tomar._

Alice reía relajadamente y Jasper y Emm hablaban sin parar.

No entendía muchas de las cosas que sucedían pero me estaba divirtiendo. Estas son las cosas que se hacen cuando vas a la universidad ¿Verdad?

En algún momento, también yo empecé a reír y de alguna mágica manera los zapatos estaban en mis manos.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- sugirió Jasper con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Crees que podrás conducir?- cuestionó Edward, a mi lado.

Lo observé confusa; estaba segura de que hacía unos momentos, él no estaba allí.

-No lo sé, eso creo- su inseguridad me alarmó.

-Nosotras podemos caminar- sugerí, sin reconocer mi propia voz. Alice me miró con expresión horrorizada.

-¡Claro que no Bella!- estalló- ¿Por qué habríamos de camina?

Me acerque lentamente a su oído, tanto como mi equilibrio me lo permitía.

-No quiero que _Edward_ nos lleve- susurré- me pone nerviosa- creía haber hablado lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más escuchara; pero él reía descaradamente.

Tenía una risa extraña; era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír en toda la noche. El sonido de su voz carcajenadose se confundía con la de Alice.

-Está bien, podemos…caminar- manipularla en su estado era posible, y eso era un gran logro para mi.

Al abrir la puerta el frío cortante nos heló los huesos. Mis mejillas acaloradas cambiaron de temperatura tan bruscamente que lo noté.

Jasper envolvió a Alice con su abrigo por la espalda. No la soltó y ella sujetó sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho.

Sentí peso en mis hombros y un calor abrumador, producto de una cazadora marrón. Edward a mi lado despeinaba ansiosamente su cabello. Atiné a mirarlo durante un largo tiempo ¿Qué debía decir?: "¿Gracias?". No lo creo.

Él tampoco dijo nada.

-¡Bella! ¡Voy a congelarme aquí!- chilló Allie de repente. Me giré sin despedirme. No entendía que me enojaba de su amabilidad. Pero de que algo me molestaba; estaba segura.

-Adiós- susurró a mis espaldas.

…

Mierda. Si pudiera, en este momento, correría hasta la puerta a golpear al imbécil que presionaba una y otra vez el timbre sin cansancio.

El dolor de cabeza que me atacaba, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo al temblor de mis piernas.

Un paso y… casi dos. Pasé de largo el espejo. Otro paso, y el grito ensordecedor de mi artefacto amigo seguía taladrándome la cabeza.

Si Alice roncara, estaría escuchándola justo ahora, porque al parecer la chica enérgica, era del buen dormir.

Divisé la puerta a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, aunque se había hecho silencio no podía olvidar la "melodiosa" música del timbre.

Sostuve fuerte el picaporte y pegué el tirón. La luz me cegó completamente.

Y cuando empezaba a acostumbrarme los ladridos de un pequeño monstruo se hicieron presentes para provocarme una migraña.

-Cállalo- supliqué a la figura rodeada de un halo de luz. Como respuesta oí una risa despreocupada. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Edward?- pregunté- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vine a devolver a Leah- dijo señalando el animal entre sus brazos que aún n o dejaba de ladrar.

-Pasa- me hice a un lado y observé como caminaba, por un momento me paralicé solo para prestarle atención. Era muy apuesto.

Con cuidado soltó a la cachorra que sin perder el tiempo se lanzó a correr resbalándose un poco.

-¿Dormías?- asentí afirmando. Él me siguió hasta la cocina.

Comencé a buscar aspirinas por todos lados, necesitaba algo para el dolor.

Alice apareció, con su niña en brazos, tan radiante como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido.

-¡Oh Edward gracias!- aunque se dirigía a él su vista no se despegó de la bola de pelos.

-No hay de que Allie- tomé asiento en uno de los lugares frente a él- fue un placer.

-Te creo- dijo Alice recostándose sobre el mueble de la cocina- no hay cosa más hermosa que mi pequeña princesita- se llevó la carita de Leah cerca suyo para darle un besito maternal.

Edward soltó una carcajada, mirándola. Mientras él estaba distraído, me dediqué a estudiarlo.

Tenía una fuerte mandibula, cuadrada y recta. Parecía suave pero varonil. Y ahora, viéndolo de costado y sonriendo, era totalmente encantador.

Alice siguió hablándole, lo que me permitía observarlo sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierta. A veces reía, y me provocaba sensaciones extrañas.

Aunque no estaba mirándome, podía distinguir perfectamente el color exacto de sus ojos. Verdes. Y no cualquier verde, un verde brillante, profundo e intenso. Dependiendo de la luz podía notar destellos de azul en su mirada. Me había equivocado; no era un color similar al de su hermano.

-Toma Bella- dijo Alice alcanzándome una taza de café oscuro- es para la cabeza- me guiño un ojo.

Lo tomé sin objetar nada. No podía pensar mucho, y si alguien me ofreciera una solución mágica la tomaría incluso sabiendo que no daría resultado.

-¿Te quedas a almorzar?- preguntó mi amiga tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Me encantaría, pero prefiero quedarme para la cena- lo observé fijamente con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, tratando de ocultar mí desconcierto. Edward hecho un furtivo vistazo al reloj de pared. Por acto reflejo dirigí mis ojos tomando la misma dirección que él había tomado. Demasiado tarde para almorzar.

-Pero igualmente debo irme, solo pasé a saludar- volvió su rostro hacia nosotras y sonrió

-Está bien- respondió Alice sonriendo. Se levantó de la mesa murmurando frases intelegibles.

La acompañé con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta blanca de su cuarto.

Sin quererlo, o pensarlo, enfrente mi rostro con el de Edward siempre separados a causa del rectángulo de madera.

-A veces es extraña- susurró con una sonrisa cómplice- lo habrás notadpo: vives con ella.- recobró su postura erguida y juvenil. Uno de sus ojos se cerró, guiñándome amistosamente. Mi respiración se me atoró durante una fracción de segundo. Solté un par de risitas nerviosas, pareciendo totalmente histérica. Lo mi´re.

-Creeme, lo he notado- estiré las piernas, instintivamente bajo la mesa. Mis pies, descalzos, se toparon con la tela de sus pantalones- Lo siento- retiré con torpeza las piernas, pero volví a golpearlo. Cerré los ojos sin hacer movimientos todavía en contacto con él. Sentía su mirada en mí.

-Lo siento- repetí- Tengo que concentrarme para esto.

Observé como reía divertido, sin burla y ruborizándome, sonreí.

_-Uno, dos, tres ¡Ya!-_ con lentitud liberé mis piernas del enredo. Le dediqué una mueca de triunfo.

Festejó mi victoria con halagos del tipo de: "Bravo, Bella, deberías participar en las olimpiadas". Claramente sarcásticos.

Rodé los ojos a cada uno de sus comentarios, aunque había dejado de fastidiarme su arrogante actitud.

Alice apareció con Leah en brazos y se acercó a Edward- Saluda a tío Eddie- el acariciaba al animal, mientras acuchillaba a su dueña con la mirada.

Edward sin perder mucho más tiempo se fue, dejándonos totalmente hambrientas.

-supongo que tenemos que almorzar- mi voz se transformaba en duda palabra a palabra.

-Supones bien- se acomodó en cabello y bostezó- creo que en la nevera hay algo.

-¿Creó?- le pregunté yendo directamente al artefacto.

Ciertamente se encontraba casi vacío. Solo estaban las pocas cosas que yo misma me había encargado de comprar, indispensables para mí.

No lo había notado hasta ahora pero nunca habíamos cenado aquí. Las pocas veces que lo hicimos, jasper se encargaba de pedir pizzas. Valla, somos un desastre.

-Tranquila Alice- le dije cerrando la puerta- yo me encargo.

-Me gustaría ayudar, pero sabes que lo arruinaría- sonreímos.

Ella podía ser fanática de muchas cosas (y lo era) pero no de cocinar. Aunque estoy segura de que si quisiera hacerlo, sería la mejor.

Sin pedírselo siquiera, Alice preparo la mesa mientras yo me lucía con mis maravillosos sándwiches.

La cena con ella era de lo mejor, nos pasamos un buen rato hablando de trivialidades antes de empezar.

Le di un apetitoso mordisco, cuando ya no pude esperar más.

Alice me siguió, bromeando sobre los ruidos que hacía su pequeñio estomago.

Deje pasar las primeras dos vesces que ella tosió, pero en cuanto intentó escupir lo que tenía en su boca me alarmé.

-Bella, dime que no tenía maní- se llevó una de sus manos a la garganta. Todo su rostro había enrojecido y en su cuella habían aparecido decenas de marcas rojas. Me paralicé al observarla ¡Claro que tenía maní! ¡Era lo único que había comprado!

-Alice, lo siento, no sabía que…- callé al ver que intentaba decirle algo. Su mano libre se movía en el aire señalando algo. El teléfono

-Claro- dije con seguridad, aunque mis movimientos eran frenéticos- llamaré a Jasper, tu solo… sigue respirando.

Marqué el número más de tres veces antes de hacerlo bien.

-Vamos- susurre agitando el pie contra el suelo. Me morí el labio para no asustar a Alice.

-Ey, Bells- me saludó con la voz distorsionada por el aparato.

-Jasper, tienes que venir rápido. Creo que Alice esta a punto de morir, por mi culpa- hablé lo más rápido que pude para no perder tiempo, pero lo suficientemente lento como para que me entendiera.

-Tranquila, Bella. Estaré allí en cinco minutos- de fondo (tan macabramente como eso suena) el motor se su auto se escuchó.

-Alice, tranquila, viene en camino- intenté sonreírle. Fallé por completo.

Hasta que no vi a Jasper cruzar la puerta no pude volver a respirar. Sabía –inconscientemente- que talvez exageraba la situación; pero no podíacalmar mis nervios. No me animaba a mirar a Alice directamente; aunque ella no parecía tan alterada.

A pesar de que (como máximo), solo habían pasado diez minutos el tiempo se volvió eterno.

Jazz, la tomó en brazos y la cargo al auto. Por un momento pensé que no entraría con toda mi histeria junta.

Él siguió cargándola hasta emergencias, como tantas veces había tenido que hacer conmigo antes. Todo pasó súbitamente por lo que de un segundo a otro, estábamos sentados esperando y Alice había desaparecido tras un par de puertas desinfectadas.

-Tranquila Bella, solo es una alergia- no había oído su voz desde que salimos del aparcamiento. Y no me consoló.

-¡Pero Jasper, tu la viste! Ella estaba… ¡Agh!- tomé aire para continuar. Sumando el sueño, el hambre y el miedo que sentía quedaba como resultado una bomba atómica, para mi.

-Será mejor que llames a Rose- aconsejó Jasper tendiéndome su teléfono con una mano.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará con Alice?- insistí tercamente mirando su ceño fruncido.

-Bella, ya cálmate, es solo una alergia- Tenía el puente de su nariz sujetado fuertemente con sus dedos- ¿Puedes llamar a Rose y pedirle que traiga la maldita ropa?

Asentí con la voz en la garganta, abandonando la sala para darle un poco de espacio.

Rose apareció al cabo de unos minutos con café caliente, Emmett y efectivamente con un bolso de ropa.

-¡Bella!- me saludó entregándome uno de los vasos descartables- ¿Cómo está Allie?

-Descuida, ella está bien. Es solo una alergia- sonreí y Rose tomó asiento a mi lado. Jasper, que estaba encorvado sobre sus rodillas, giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia mí. Le rodé los ojos.

-¡Oh! Sonabas preocupada en el teléfono- la miré: me había descubierto.

-Tu sabes, esos aparatos deforman totalmente mis expresiones- Emmett nos saludó en silencio, con una mano. A diferencia de Rosalie, tomo su lugar cerca de Jazz. Supongo que era su forma de acompañarlo.

Desde que habíamos entrado aquí, ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Tanto que estaba segura de que pronto amanecería, ya que podía sentir unos leves rayos de luz entrando por la ventana del pasillo.

El médico se acercó a hablarnos con ese típico rostro neutro que caracteriza a todo aquel que no ha tenido las suficientes horas de sueño como para borrar las ojeras. Nos aviso que "la paciente Brandon" se encontraba durmiendo, pero que en algunas horas, a más tardar, podía irse a casa.

Me senté instintivamente, tirando mi espalda contra la pared. Le noche en vela empezaba a pasarme factura sin piedad.

-Deberías ir a descansar, Bells has estado aquí por muchísimo tiempo- sugirió Rose, bebiendo su café.

-Quiero esperar a que Allie despierte- miré el reloj: un cuarto para las seis. Definitivamente los minutos no volaban; se esfumaban.

Tuvimos que esperar media hora más para que le dieran el alta.

-¡Alice!- saludó Rosalie, abrazándola- ¿Te ha gustado pasar la noche aquí? Podría hacerte reservas para unas minis vacaciones.

-No creo que eso sea necesario- le respondió- Pero si me gustaría que me dieras mi ropa, para cambiarme- sonrió.

-Desde luego, aunque el azul te siena bien- Rose había empezado a desempacar. Aproveché ese momento para acercarme a ella.

-Alice, lo siento- me sonrió rodando los ojos- En verdad.

-Bella, deja de preocuparte tanto, solo es un pequeño brote. Me pasa muy seguido- parecía (en parte) verdad, y (en parte) sólo una manera de restarle demasiada importancia.

-Es cierto- intervino Emmett, que parecía al fin haberse despertado- Tendrías que haberla visto el año pasado. Tuvimos que salir del cine, para llevarla al hospital. Fue muy gracioso.

-No lo fue- dijo Jasper, hablando naturalmente- Diablos, eran palomitas ¡Quién iba a imaginar que tenían maní?

Nos reímos un buen rato hasta que la enfermera nos avisó que podíamos supuesto, antes de irnos, Alice se había cambiado de atuendo.

Al salir el sol me dio de lleno en la cara; brillaba extraordinariamente.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros Bells?- me preguntó Jasper, una vez que había ayudado a su novia a entrar al auto.

-Creo que voy a dar un paseo. Necesito aire fresco para no morir asfixiada- sonreí.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?- asentí, podía volver a casa desde allí. No iba a perderme.

No iba a perderme- Muy bien. Nos vemos luego- se subió por la puerta del conductor.

-Nos vemos- saludé con la mano mientras los veía marchar.

Caminé mirando al suelo, sin saber a dónde ir.

La ciudad era bonita y tranquila, a esta hora de la mañana; teniendo en cuenta que el año escolar no había iniciado todavía. Me pasé la mitad el recorrido buscando la forma de volver.

Todavía era temprano y mi celular no había sonda, ni una sola vez. Me dí por vencida, en cuanto ví –en una esquina- una pequeña cafetería. Pensé en pasarla de largo, pero mi estomago me exigía con urgencia, algo para comer.

Debido a que no había cenado anoche ( y que el resto de las comidas me las había salta, durmiendo) decir que me encontraba hambrienta era quedarme corta.

La pequeña campanita sonó en cuanto abrí la puerta de madera. Adentro, las paredes eran amarillentas. Todo el lugar tenía un aspecto pintoresco. Uno de esos lugares viejos que quedan atrapados en medio de los cambios de la ciudad.

Los taburetes estaban desgastados y se les notaba las capas de pintura azul. La mitad de las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-¿Bella?- me giré hacia la dirección de la voz. Allí estaba Edward de pie, junto a una mesa atestada de libros y cuadernos.

Le sonreí caminando hasta él.

-Hola- saludé tomé asiento en la silla libre que ahí estaba, deseando que estuviera solo.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó en cuanto también se sentó - Luces cansada.

-Oh, vaya que si lo estoy- intenté seguir diciendo alguna cosa estúpida, pero la hambruna que me atacaba se encargó de hacerlo perfectamente-… y famélica.

Sonreí restándole importancia, pero Edward tardó solo un segundo en llamar al amable muchacho que atendía a los clientes.

-Supongo que la sala de espera no es muy cómoda- dijo una vez que se cercioró de que el mozo viniera a nuestra mesa.

-¿Lo sabías?- no lo había visto a él allí, y no me encontraba tan mal como para no recordarlo. No podría haberlo olvidado.

-¿Qué vais a ordenar?- preguntó el chico rubio, con su anotador en mano.

-¿Quieres café? – volví a prestarle atención a Edward, y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. Hablé cuando el enarcó una de sus cejas.

-No, fue suficiente café por una noche- volví a sonreírle, aunque probablemente ya estuviera asustado de mí- Pero si quiero algo para comer ¿Tenéis pastel?- hablé, esta vez refiriéndome al mozo.

-El mejor- me aseguró.

-Entonces lo quiero- escuche la lapicera golpear contra el papel.

-¿Usted, señor?- el muchacho, preguntó a Edward.

-Nada para mi, gracias- volvimos a quedarnos solos (rodeados de gente) en un instante – Emmett me llamó- continuó diciéndome, como si nuestra conversación no se hubiera interrumpido.

-Debí suponerlo- el sonrió con una gracia exquisita y la mirada baja. Estaba tratando de acomodar las hojas sueltas, esparcidas, dentro de sus gruesos libros; parecidos a esos que cuando terminas de usar archivas en la biblioteca sin intención de volverlos a abrir

-¿Has empezado a estudiar desde ahora?- le pregunté.

-Oh ya sabes, suele ser más difícil cada año- levantó la vista para volver a mirarme- Especialmente en medicina.

-¿Medicina? Vaya, si que has elegido el camino fácil.

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho antes- rió un poco- ¿Y tú, qué camino tomarás?- lo pensé un segundo, a su lado mi futura profesión no parecía tan maravillosa.

-De hecho no podía decidirme entre Ingeniería molecular e Ingeniería robótica así que…

-Así que te quejas de mí sin razón- me corto la frase a medio decir, tratando de deducir-orgullosamente- lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Oh no! Lo hago con mucha razón: he elegido Literatura- repliqué.

-Interesante- volvió a adquirir ese brillo inteligente en los ojos- Podías aclararme muchas dudas.

- Y tú podrías salvarme la vida… o escayolarme una pierna- recordé algunos de los tantos golpes que me habían enviado directamente a urgencias- Descuida, jamás te desharás de mí- sonreí, rodándole los ojos.

-Eso está bien- la electricidad de mi cuerpo se destabilizó y lo observé amenazante. Él no lo notó-

Significa que tendré trabajo- reí relajadamente, desvaneciendo por completo la tensión de mis hombros.

Pasar el tiempo con Edward era asombrosamente increíble. Hablar de cosas serias se volvía divertido sin convertirse en algo tonto y reí hasta que me dileron los huesos. No había preocupaciones.

Casi pude sentir cuando logré detener las manesillas caprichosas del reloj.

Y el pastel estaba realmente bueno.

Él se ofreció a pagar, y sin más opción que acceder lo acepté en silencio. Solo una persona como yo, entraría a una cafetería sin tener ni un centavo encima.

Afuera el sol brillaba esplendido, mostranto que aún el día era joven.

-Adiós Bella- sonrió ampliamente- supongo que nos veremos luego.

-Si, supongo- también sonreí, lamentándome en mi interior acerca de cuan patéticamente podía despedir a una persona- Adiós- agregue tratando de completar mi saludo.

Edward. Con las manos en los bolsillos, y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la mía, mientras yo solamente podía quedarme pegada en la acera.

-¿Edward?- le llamé, recordando el estado en que me encontraba, justo antes de entrar en el local.

-¿Si?- respondió, girándose.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a casa?- sonrió con dulzura.

-Vamos- dijo, mientras me señalaba con la cabeza que lo alcanzara.

El lugar no estaba muy lejos del campus; por lo que no nos tomó demasiado llegar. Edward fue tan amable de acompañarme hasta la puerta. Del otro lado se escuchaba ruido.

Seguramente está todos, allí dentro ¿Quieres pasar?- la mueca de su rostro me advirtió, de contramano la respuesta.

-Me encantaría, pero he quedado ya con un compañero- miró, sin disimuo, su muñeca desnuda- y creo que ya es tarde.

Lo siento, te he retrasado- mis disculpas no sonaron muy convincentes, porque de hecho, no estaba rrepentida.

Oh, no te preocupes, de todas formas le diré que ha sido tu culpa- me miró con una sonrisa complice y juguetona. Me hacía acordar a los parques de diversiones en otoño.

Estupendo- le dije sarcásticamente- Solo…miéntele- susurré, con los ojos a medio abrir, como si estuviese revelandole una de las verdades más obvia de la vida.

De acuerdo- sonrió- Ahora sí debo irme, gracias por el desayuno- una de sus manos recorrió suavemente, de punta apunta, su cabello.

Gracias a ti, tu has pagado- le recordé.

Tienes razón- sus ojos paralizarón mis pupilas negras- Adiós.

Adiós.

Cerré la puerta.

Jasper, Alice y emmet conversaban entretenidamente. Los tres ya habían tenido tiempo suficiente para cambiarse.

-Buenos días- tomé asiento junto a Emm.

-Hey, Bella- me saludó el chico a mi lado- creíamos que te habías perdido.

-Y lo hice- le respondí.

-Oh, Bells, hubieras llamado- me reprendió Alice. Jasper sonrió en mi dirección.

-No fue necesario, he encontrado a Edward- continúe diciendo con tono risueño, mirando a Allie-Él me acompaño hasta aquí.

-¿Y se fue?- Emmett intentó sonar ofendido.

-Sí, tenía un compromiso.

Rose apareció por el pasillo. Después de conversar un rato, decidí darme una ducha y cambiarme.

Todos se quedarían a comer. Habían pedido (muy sabiamente) comida a un delivery.

Tomé mis toallas del pequeño armario y las llevé directamente al cuartito de baño. Encendí la regadera.

Salía antes de que el vapor lo inundara todo.

Prendí la luz clara de mi habitación y abrí el armario; saqué de él algo que me sirviera para remplazar lo que llevaba puesto.

Entonces, me volteé y quedé paralizada instantáneamente.

Allí, arrugada por mis bruscos movimientos al dormir, estaba la chaqueta marrón de Edward.

* * *

><p>Hola! Perdón, perdón, perdón. Ha sido un año atariado (perdón, perdón, perdón) ahora que estoy de vacaciones, será más fácil actualizar. Le pido mil perdones a las que siguen esta historia, y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. Gracias de verdad.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. :)


End file.
